


Paper Boat

by Storia_Historia



Series: Drabbles inspired by cheesy Local Songs that mostly the Jadul one [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Eve Moneypenny is my precious daughter ok, M/M, Q baaahagiaaaaa, a Bloody Gay Ship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: Q dan Bond melipat perahu kertas di tepian Serpentine. Tak lupa beberapa tembakan peluru disini dan disana.





	Paper Boat

Mereka menemukannya dalam kloset peralatan kebersihan. Kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang, menyisakan luka lecet di pergelangan. Bagus. Dia takkan bisa mengetik di papan keyboard untuk seminggu ke depan.

Dia melihat beberapa jasad para bedebah itu yang bergeletakkan sepanjang koridor menuju pintu keluar. Seorang paramedis memasangkan selang infus, dan perutnya bertambah mual saat aroma obat-obatan kimia mobil ambulans menusuk hidungnya.

"Serius, Q? Tiga kali dalam dua bulan terakhir? Seharusnya kau mendapat piring!" Seru Eve Moneypenny sembari menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Sang Quartermaster hanya bisa memutar bola mata.

Q menghabiskan nyaris dua minggu dalam kebosanan yang nyaris membunuhnya jika saja Eve tidak mengirimkan foto anak-anak (kucing) nya selama dirawat. Terkadang ia mendapat kiriman bunga dari anak buahnya di Mi6, walau pada akhirnya bunga-bunga tersebut berakhir di tempat sampah untuk menjadi kompos.

\---

Dia baru saja selesai memasang dasinya (dengan susah payah) saat sebuah mobil sedan hitam dengan seenaknya parkir tepat di depan gerbang apartemennya. Salah satu kucingnya mengeong ke luar jendela, seolah mengisyaratkan bahaya. Q yang bukan penggemar berat perkelahian fisik menyiapkan ponselnya di angka 911.

Seolah sadar telah diketahui keberadaannya, jendela mobil itu perlahan gerbuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki berpakaian formal dengan kacamata hitam.

"Q!" Sahutnya sambil melambaikan tangan keluar jendela.

Diantara semua orang. Tentu saja _dia_ lah yang berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya tanpa undangan.

Sang Quartermaster bergegas keluar dari apartemennya, memberikan salam dan nasihat pada kucing-kucingnya, kemudian melangkah kasar menghampiri sosok lelaki pirang itu.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya memanggil kode namaku di tempat umum, bodoh!" Gerutunya. Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya angkat bahu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak membocorkan rahasia ratu Elizabeth yang senang mengelap kotoran anjingnya di bangku pertemuan dalam Buckingham."

" _What_??" Q menatapnya horror.

"Ah, lupakan." Balasnya datar. Q melirik antara apartemennya dan mobil sedan hitam itu. Dia menarik napas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, 007? Kupikir Moneypenny mengatakan misimu selesai sekitar seminggu lagi?" Bisiknya, masih merasa kesal.

" _Well_. Aku menyelesaikan masalah lebih awal, dan Mallory menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu karena khawatir seseorang akan menculik quartermasternya lagi?"

"Kau tidak menyelesaikan masalah lebih awal— kau gagal dalam misi, dan dipulangkan. Mallory tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku karena khawatir seseorang akan menculik quartermaster Mi6 lagi."

"Saat kau yang mengatakannya, itu terdengar jauh lebih menyakitkan."

"Mau mengantarku atau tidak,"

James Bond segera membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. "Naiklah."

\---

Q langsung panik saat Bond tidak berbelok ke arah Mi6 HQ. Namun, sebelum ia sempat meminta penjelasan, Bond mengisyaratkan padanya ke arah kaca spion.

"Kita diikuti?" _Sejak kapan?_ Q merutuki SUV perak yang diam-diam mengikuti mobil mereka, bersembunyi dua mobil di belakang. Kaca gelap mobil itu mempersulit Q untuk melihat si pengemudi. _Kenapa akhir-akhir ini semua orang ingin menculiknya?_

"Oh! Mereka berbelok?"

SUV itu kini hilang dari pandangan mereka. Q tidak tahu apa dia harus bernapas lega atau justru semakin siaga, siapa tahu mobil itu mengambil jalan pintas?

"Tidak ada jalur untuk memotong jalan dari sana. Sepertinya mereka bukan orang-orang yang berniat buruk— sepertinya kita terlalu paranoid." Ujar Bond. Nada bicaranya masih terdengar kaku. Dia memutar kemudinya, meminggirkan mobil mereka untuk parkir.

Q menatap lelaki yang lebih tua itu, bingung.

"Tak ada salahnya berjalan di taman sebentar 'kan?" Dia mematikan mesin mobil, dan membuka pintunya.

\---

Sang Quartermaster sama sekali tidak yakin berjalan di taman terbuka tanpa pengamanan kecuali Agen Rahasia Paling Menyedihkan di Dunia Bernomor Kode 007 ini adalah ide yang cemerlang.

Agen rahasia yang dibicarakan itu kini sedang melemparkan serpihan roti pada merpati-merpati yang berkukur senang. Lelaki itu tampak terlihat canggung dan salah tempat.

Q sendiri lebih memilih untuk menikmati pantulan langit mendung London diatas Serpentine. Dia mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar dibanjiri notifikasi. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya ia berkunjung ke Hyde Park.

Seorang wanita berkerudung tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menawarkan selembar pamflet berisi ajakan untuk ikut dalam parade damai aktivis LGBT+. Q tersenyum ramah dan menerima pamflet tersebut.

Setelah wanita itu pergi untuk menawari orang lain, Q mendapati James Bond berjalan gontai kearahnya. Tatapan di matanya menggambarkan kecurigaan pada wanita dan pamflet di tangannya.

"Mereka memiliki niat baik." Sergah Q saat Bond meminta pamflet berhias warna-warni ceria pelangi itu. Bond mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Tanner membawa pamflet yang sama kemarin," Ia mengembalikan selebaran itu pada Q. "setidaknya desainnya lebih bagus ketimbang yang ini."

Bond mengeluarkan selembar palflet monokrom yang mempromosikan _grand opening_ kafe kecil di pinggiran kota London. Warna hitam-putihnya membuat foto kafe yang seharusnya ceria itu terlihat seperti bangunan gothic menakutkan.

" _Well,_ mungkin mereka ingin menghemat biaya percetakan."

"Mungkin." Bond mengangguk setuju. Perlahan ia memutar-mutar kertas persegi panjang itu, dan mulai melipatnya menjadi sebuah perahu.

"Huh, aku tidak tahu kau punya keterampilan origami." Ujar Q pura-pura tertegun. Bond memberikannya tatapan seolah-olah Q telah menghinanya. Q menyilangkan tangannya.

Bond berjalan mendekati pinggir danau. Dia mengusir bebek-bebek yang mendekat mengira akan diberi makan, dan perlahan meletakkan perahu kertasnya diatas air.

"Sekarang lihatlah, _a Bloody Smol Ship_." Ungkapnya bangga sembari tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Q.

Q sendiri menyaksikan saat kertas pamflet itu perlahan menyerap air, menyebabkan air tersebut masuk ke dalam kapal dan membuatnya tenggelam. Beberapa bebek mendatangi kapal malang tersebut dan mematukinya penasaran. Bond tampak kecewa.

" _Well,_ " Q melihat paflet di tangannya. Bahan dari pamflet tersebut berupa kertas kalender yang tentunya lebih sulit menyerap air ketimbang kertas daur ulang kafe tadi. Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa detik, akhirnya ia mulai melipat kertas tersebut.

Tulisan kata 'Love' dari slogan parade itu jatuh tepat di badan samping perahu kertasnya. Layar dari perahu itu berwarna warni pelangi, dan Bond memberinya tatapan heran saat Q ikut berjalan ke pinggir danau. Ia meletakkan perahunya disana.

Arus kecil membawa perahu itu berlayar kembali ke tepi dan menyangkut di atas bangkai perahu koran milik Bond. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu tertawa.

" _A Bloody Gay Ship!_ " Serunya. Q ikut tertawa kecil.

Bond mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengambil foto dari perahu itu. Ia baru sempat mendapat satu jepretan saat instingnya membuatnya bereaksi untuk menunduk, membawa Q jatuh bersamanya.

Suara desingan peluru yang gagal mengenai targetnya berdering di telinganya.

"007?!" Sahut Q panik. Sang agen menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Q membantunya berdiri dan mereka mulai berlari kecil diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk menikmati pemandangan.

Tiga orang lelaki dengan pistol yang dipasang _silencer_ ikut berlari mengejar mereka.

"Sepertinya kencan hari ini harus selesai lebih awal ya?" Bond menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Q agar ia tidak tertinggal. Q sendiri merasa dirinya terseret-seret. Sama sekali tak ada yang romantis disini.

"Apa??" Sang Quartermaster akhirnya berhasil menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan sang Agen. Mereka kembali ke tempat parkir, dan Bond bergegas membuka kunci mobilnya.

Beberapa tembakan mengenai kaca belakang antipeluru mobil mereka. Q mengumpati nasibnya mengetahui mereka tak bisa seenaknya kembali ke Mi6 HQ, dan fakta dirinya terjebak bersama 007 (diantara semua orang) hingga orang-orang yang berani mengejar mereka ini menyerah kelelahan atau—

Bond menembakkan beberapa peluru dari jendela mobilnya, mengenai seorang lelaki yang kebetulan nekat berlari menyusul mereka.

_Atau habisi mereka saja_. Batin Q.

Bond melemparkan sepucuk revolver ke pangkuannya. Q segera mengecek ketersediaan peluru disana, dan ia merasa sedikit bangga saat mengetahui peluru-peluru tersebut adalah hasil modifikasinya untuk para agen Mi6, termasuk Bond.

"Jika kita berhasil keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, berjanjilah untuk ikut makan malam denganku di kafe gothic itu tadi, ya?"

"Kita hadiri parade dulu, oke?"

"Parade— Yeah! Tentu!" Suara decitan ban mobil SUV tadi itu menandakan para pengejar mereka sungguh serius ingin minta ditendang bokongnya.

Q belum pernah merasa takut, namun terpacu dalam satu waktu yang sama seperti sekarang ini.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Maudy Ayunda - Perahu Kertas


End file.
